two_steps_from_hellfandomcom-20200215-history
Nemesis
Information: Nemesis ''is the sixth industry album to be released by ''Two Steps From Hell and the sixth overall. It featured Epic genre songs composed by Thomas Bergersen. As of the release of Classics Volume Two, all but four of the tracks on this album have been rereleased on public albums Invincible, Archangel, Demon's Dance, Halloween, SkyWorld, Classics Volume One, Miracles, Legacy and Classics Volume Two. Official Website Description: Two Steps From Hell Shadows And Nightmares, released in 2007. This is a full on epic release from Thomas Bergersen. Many fan favorites came from this album. Recorded by Capellen orchestra in Czech. YouTube Channel Description: 21 original compositions by Two Steps co-founder, Thomas J. Bergersen. NEMESIS is all about grandeur and monumental power, but these cues are undeniably, masterful compositions. NEMESIS features a 100-piece orchestra, a large percussion ensemble and the famous Tabernacle choir. Cues range from spectacular action to the divine beauty of truly emotional drama pieces. NEMESIS features the seductive voice of Norwegian Merethe Soltvedt. Several pieces are offered as alternate versions of various intensity levels, to give editors more flexibility. To meet the ever growing demand for more sound volume, we are also introducing a new Ultra Loud Definition™ feature. The Ultra Loud Definition™ cues have been remixed and remastered to provide maximum loudness for your production. All the biggest cues on NEMESIS are available in Ultra Loud Definition™. Over one year in the making, NEMESIS is perhaps our finest release to date. We've used extraordinary musical talents from around the world to bring you this timeless trailer music. Track List: Vol. 1 Action #Dark Ages by Thomas Bergersen; feat. Francesca Genco (possibly) (Later released on ''SkyWorld)'' #Nemesis by Thomas Bergersen (Uses ''Norwegian Devil from All Drums Go To Hell; ''Later released on Classics Volume One)'' #Clash of Empires ''by Thomas Bergersen (Later released on the Amazon edition of Classics Volume One)'' #Army of Justice ''by Thomas Bergersen (Later released on Archangel)'' #Tristan ''by Thomas Bergersen (Later released on ''Invincible)'' #Road to Revelation by Thomas Bergersen #God of Lightning by Thomas Bergersen #Sons of War by Thomas Bergersen (Later released on Demon's Dance, Classics Volume One and Legacy)'' #The Immortals ''by Thomas Bergersen (Later released on Classics Volume Two)'' #Wrath of Sea ''by Thomas Bergersen #Red Omen by Thomas Bergersen (Uses ''Nuclear Meltdown from All Drums Go To Hell; ''Later released on Demon's Dance and Halloween)'' #Sky Titans ''by Thomas Bergersen (Later released on Classics Volume One)'' #Hunter's Moon ''by Thomas Bergersen (Later released on ''Halloween ''and Legacy) Vol. 2 Epic Drama #Atlantis by Thomas Bergersen; feat Stine Mari Langstrand (Later released on Archangel)'' #Moving Mountains ''by Thomas Bergersen (Later released on ''Invincible)'' #Eternal Sorrow by Thomas Bergersen (Altered version later released on Classics Volume One)'' #Fountain of Life ''by Thomas Bergersen (Later released on ''Miracles)'' #Enigmatic Soul by Thomas Bergersen; feat. Merethe Soltvedt (Later released on ''Invincible)'' #Dominion Heart by Thomas Bergersen #False King by Thomas Bergersen and Nick Phoenix; feat. Merethe Soltvedt (Later released on ''Invincible)'' #Friendship to Last by Thomas Bergersen; feat. Merethe Soltvedt (Later released on Archangel)'' Media: *"Moving Mountains" was used in trailers for 2012, Jumper, New Moon, and X-Men: First Class, as well as TV spots for The Debt, Harry Potter: Years 1-6 on Blu-ray, the television series Game of Thrones, and BBC's Planet Dinosaur, as well as a commercial for the video game Soul Calibur V, and a trailer for A Good Day to Die Hard. *"Enigmatic Soul" was used in a National Geographic Channel commercial. *"Tristan" was used in trailers for Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs and Australia, as well as a trailer for series 6 of Doctor Who. It was used in History Channel Documentary: The Universe Season 6 "Crash Landing on Mars" November 2011. *"Army of Justice" was played during the London Olympics. *"Hunter's Moon" was used in the trailer for Beowulf. *"Fountain of Life" was used in The Men Who Built America in the episode When One Ends, Another Begins. *"Nemesis" was used in TV spots for 2012. *"Sons of War" was used in the trailer for Your Highness and a commercial for Marvel Agents of SHIELD. The Calgary Flames used this song in their 2011-2012 season opening video. Trivia: *''False King is the first song to be released twice on two separate industry albums (it was initially released on Pathogen), though it has undergone a few changes. Specifically, Merethe Soltvedt provides the vocals instead of Aya Peard and a choir is present. **It is also the first song to be written by both composers. *''Clash of Empires'' is only released on the Amazon version of Classics Volume One. On the version available on iTunes and CD Baby, it is replaced with Strength of an Empire from the album Two Steps From Heaven. *''Sons of War'' is the first song to be released to the public three times- first on Demon's Dance, then again on Classics Volume One and Legacy. Category:Industry Albums Category:Thomas Bergersen Category:Epic Genre Album Category:Nick Phoenix